this_house_has_people_in_itxfandomcom-20200213-history
This House Has People In It/x/ Wikia
Welcome to the This House Has People In It/x/ Wikia THHPII wikia page because the google doc got rekt THIS HOUSE HAS PEOPLE IN IT ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' = What is it? = This House Has People in it (THHPII) is a lator/comedy short and alternate reality game made collaboratively by AB Video Solutions (ABVS). ABVS also created Live Forever as You Are Now with Alan Resnick, Commencement Speech, and Unedited Footage of a Bear for Adult Swim. ABVS includes Alan Resnick (of “alantutorial” fame), Dina Kelberman, Robby Rackleff, Ben O’brien, and Cricket Arrison. This group is known sometimes as Wham City. 4 videos appeared on Alan Resnick’s youtube page, Adult Swim’s Facebook Page, and elsewhere on March 4, 2016 leading to the full short premiering on March 14 at 4am on Adult Swim. The short (and its accompanying web materials) depicts an everyday American suburban family in the midst of a series of supernatural crises. It was shot entirely on security cameras. ' ' The full short can be viewed at this link. ' ' = What is going on? = The short consists of security cam footage inside someone's home. AB Surveillance Solutions, a security company seems to be keeping logs and watching the family as they live a seemingly average life. However it seems that there is something darker going on under the facade. ' ' A synopsis of the short can be found below, but it is recommended that you view the full video from the link above as it will contain spoilers. = AB Surveillance Solutions = The link at the end of the video (http://absurveillancesolutions.com/) leads to a website for the security company. The page is that of a security company but it appears that they don’t actually seem to be selling anything. A lot of the site is worded strangely, often saying disturbing things. One of the sections is a “solution” forum with a small questionnaire. So far it only returns an error stating: Error: This function is not available without an account At the top of the main page there is a login section. Requesting a password recovery and giving an address gives you an email gives you the following: ' ' You can use a password/ User: 00437 Password: bedsheets ' ' In the DOS prompt you are presented with selections 0-2 however ‘3’ is a valid selection that requires a password. (also after you type ‘3’ it changes to ‘x’) ' ' The password to the archives is “sadday” which contains audio, text, and image files. The password for 3 is “waarnemin” (Dutch/Afrikaans for "observation” - although could be meant as waarnemen or waarneming), it contains three very unpleasant videos. Both passwords can be seen hidden in THHPII. The javascript over at http://absurveillancesolutions.com/script.js (Unobfuscated javascript) is writ ten in such a way that it has been obfuscated. All the readable parts of the code are written in reverse. If you reverse the top half you can see all the readable parts and you will notice the user/pass is in there which leads me to think the user and pass for the archive and ‘3’ selection must also be in that list. AB Surveillance Solutions logs screencap ' ' Archives screencap: Products Page: On the ‘Products’ tab of the ABS site, under a list of letter/number combination product names, it says “For more information on anything that we offer use a popular search engine.” Here are the products listed, and whatever notable information they lead to through Google. The website’s copyright year is from 1992, so maybe we’d have better results using an older search engine? Yahoo? Etc. Image searches seem give more interesting stuff ' ' Known Passwords TXT files pastebin: ' ' = ARG Links: = = Official Videos/Discussion Threads (4chins/reddit): = ' ' = Log pastebin: = ' ' = Individual log videos: = ' ' = Noteworthy events in log videos: = ' ' = AB Surveillance Solutions Archives: = ' ' = Audio Files: = ' ' = Subjects: = = NEW CLUE: www.tormadoes.weatherfront.net = ' ' = Timeline (incomplete): = ' ' = Emails & Events Compiled Chronologically = ' ' = Disorganized Notes: = Category:Browse